New Beginings
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****Jack tries to help Charlie deail with withdrawal... but it soon becomes difficult to conceal Charlie's secret from the others...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**OK well I just found this so thought I would post it. It was the very first fan fic I ever wrote before I started posting on here so please be kind. Set after 'The Moth'… and I don't own 'Lost' or any of the characters, some scenes in here have been taken from the actual episode but manipulated for my story, I don't own them either so please don't sue me!**

**Oh and reviews are much appreciated.**

"Hey, you ok dude? You don't look so good." Hurley looked down at Charlie as he brought him and Jack some water.

"Flue, he has the flue." Jack explained as he accepted the bottle gratefully from his friend. Jack knew how embarrassing this might be for Charlie. He had spent so long hiding his condition from everyone on the island, and now he was too weak to escape it.

"Oh that's rough man, and after all you've been through! Take care of yourself man!"

Hurley patted Charlie on the shoulder and left. At that point both Jack and Charlie looked at each other with a mutual understanding that spoke _"Thank You"_ and _"Don't mention it"_. But at the same time Jack could see just how worn and ill Charlie was. He's eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying, he was sweating and shaking, and he sipped his water slowly as if every mouthful brought him pain.

At that moment Charlie put down his cup and said to Jack,

"I think I'm gonna stretch my legs".

He got up stiffly and Jack watched him as he hobbled slowly but purposely away. Charlie had never felt so sure of anything in his life before as he felt now that he had finally made his decision. He was going to ask for his drugs back! This was the third time he would have asked, and Locke now had to give them to him as he had promised!

"I want my drugs!" he said as he approached the older man, who was roasting a boar over a large fire.

"This is the third time you've asked me this, are you sure you want them?"

"I've made my decision." Charlie said.

Locke handed him the small bundle that contained the powder – the cause of so much trouble in Charlie's life, so much pain. He looked at it longingly for a moment, the temptation was to take it, inhale it in large deep breaths, feel its intoxicating effects on his body and all this pain slip away. But then what good would that do? He would run out eventually if they weren't rescued soon, and then what would he do? He wanted to be rid of the pain now, with friends by his side, he never wanted to feel this way again! He threw it in the fire.

"I'm proud of you Charlie, I always knew you could do it." Locke looked at him and smiled.

Charlie smiled back, for that split moment he felt proud of himself, free! He looked up and saw a moth flying not too high above the heat of the fire… free like that moth! But then he was suddenly overcome with emotion and started shaking again, he began to sob uncontrollably and dropped to the floor with a harsh thud, he's legs no longer able to support the weight of his body.

Locke was beside him immediately.

"You ok Charlie?"

Charlie couldn't reply. He was now sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't stop.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Hurley asked.

"He'll be fine" Jack said as he pushed his way forward, through the survivors who were beginning to form around Charlie. He'd seen Charlie fall, he'd seen everything, and he to felt proud.

"Locke can you help me get him into the caves please?"

Both Locke and Jack lifted Charlie's arms gently over their shoulders and together they got him into one of the nearest caves that had been given the ok to be used as sleeping quarters. Charlie was a little more composed now and when the others had finally left him he found himself feeling much calmer.

"Thanks" he said to Jack, "for not telling them!"

Jack smiled. "How long has Locke known?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly, probably no more than a few days. He was great though you know, he helped make me realise that by giving yourself the option to say no in life and refusing to obey harmful impulses you can become a much stronger person. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone earlier Jack, I was scared."

Jack smiled, nodding, but still said nothing. He knew that Charlie realised that he understood and supported him, but he also guessed that what Charlie needed now was to talk and for someone to listen.

After a while of sitting in silence Charlie went to rise and Jack helped him the rest of the way.

"I think I'll sleep outside with the others tonight. These caves make me feel sort of claustrophobic."

"Goodnight Charlie"

"Night"

Jack watched as Charlie walked groggily away, staggering in places but overall he seemed a lot more stable than he had a few hours ago.

"Hey, Hurley." Jack caught sight of his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Can I have a quick word with you please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Jack, Jack!"

Hurley tapped Jack gently on the shoulder. He didn't really want to wake him, Jack had been so tired lately and asleep he looked so peaceful, but he knew he should. Jack had told him to let him know if he was needed, and Charlie needed Jack now.

"Jack, please, you have to wake up!"

"What is it?" Jack asked groggily.

"It's Charlie." Hurley replied.

If Jack had still being trying to escape from the lingering sleep that clouded his mind he was alert now.

"Charlie? Is he ok?"

"Well we don't really know. He was crying out in his sleep earlier so Kate went to try and wake him and when she did he didn't seem to know who she was, or where he was! He was violently sick but we managed to get him back off eventually, but he won't stop crying out Jack, his thrashing about and kicking in his sleep and everything. He smacked Michael in the face at one point…"

"Is he ok?"

"Yes I think so…"

"Ok I'm coming."

Jack got up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Hurley waited patiently as Jack collected up a few medical supplies, bundling them into a rucksack, and they left together.

Charlie and a few of the others had slept a little further away from the caves, but not quite as far as the beach. Jack could hear Charlie's cries before they even reached the clearing, and when they did Jack saw Michael first, his face blooded but he seemed alert enough. Jack removed a rag from his bag and a bottle of water. He soaked the rag in water and handed it to Michael.

"Here, it'll help with the bruising."

"Thanks."

Michael took it gratefully and pressed the compress to his throbbing face.

"You know it wasn't his fault." Michael looked at Charlie, "He's not well, I don't blame him."

"Don't worry he'll be fine now." Jack smiled and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder before going to Charlie's side.

"Charlie, Charlie its Jack." He spoke softly. "Can you hear me? Listen its ok, you're going to be ok."

Charlie's cries subsided a little.

"Charlie can you wake up for me please?"

Charlie's eyes half opened and he uttered something incoherent to those around him.

"What, What did he say?" Hurley asked.

"He's delirious." Jack replied. He put his hand to Jack's forehead. "He's burning up… here someone pass me that water."

He soaked a second rag with water and pressed it to Charlie's forehead.

"How bad is it?" Michael came forward. He had wiped much of the blood away from his face now but he was still very bruised. Jack could tell he had been hit hard.

"He's not good but he'll live. He'll probably wake up when we get this fever down but he's gonna be feeling rough for quite a while… How are you doing?"

"Not too bad." Michael replied. "My face feels as though I've been punched by a professional boxer though."

Jack laughed. "It will for a while I'm afraid. He's not as scrawny as he looks is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thankfully, and to Jack's relief, Charlie's fever ceased quite quickly and eventually he began to sleep easier.

"Charlie, Charlie its Jack. Wake up!"

Charlie opened his eyes.

Jack beamed down at him. "Well hello… about bloody time!"

"I don't feel too good…" Charlie replied.

"Well we can soon see to that!" Jack said.

Suddenly Charlie went deathly white and threw himself onto his side away from Jack. He heaved. Hurley who was standing close by grimaced, but when Charlie had finished Jack handed him the damp cloth.

"Here it'll help."

Charlie took the cloth and pressed it to his face. Jack helped him into a sitting position and they sat for a while, sometimes in silence and sometimes talking. Charlie was exhausted and every muscle in his body ached.

Eventually Jack rose and asked him, "Feel up to a walk?"

"Not really. I don't even know if I could bare to stand… even if I wanted to. Where to anyway?"

"Back to the caves. It might be a little more private there…"

Charlie tried to get to his feet but collapsed back to the ground. The impact made him cry out, he felt as though every bone in his body had just been shattered. Tears filled Charlie's eyes and he began to cry. Why had he done it? Why had he destroyed his stash? He'd done this to himself, all this pain… he only had himself to blame.

Jack knelt down and cradled him in his arms.

"It's ok Charlie, I'll stay here with you." Jack turned to Kate "Pass me my bag will you?"

Kate passed Jack his rucksack from which he removed a tiny vile and a syringe.

"Where did you get that?" Charlie asked.

"It's standard medical equipment." Jack replied. "Never leave home without it. Price of being a doctor I suppose… You know always prepared, dib dib and all that shit."

He smiled.

"What's it for?"

"Sedative, it'll help you sleep more soundly. Sorry this might sting."

Jack filled the syringe with the sedative and Charlie held out his arm. He didn't care how much it hurt him, he just needed to sleep. He flinched as the needle penetrated his flesh, but as soon as Jack removed the needle the pain ceased and sleep began to cloud his thoughts almost instantly.

"Don't worry I'm here." Jack said as Charlie drifted back into sleep. "I'm not going anywhere."

Whilst Charlie slept Jack set about dressing Michael's wounds. They were only superficial and didn't need much cleaning, but Jack provided him with some pain killers anyway and then settled down to sleep not too far away from Charlie in case he needed him again in the night. Charlie basically slept right through, but woke up a couple of times. He vomited quite violently once more but after that the nausea seemed to pass and the shakes set in.

Charlie sat for a while trying to calm the violent outbursts that were taking over his body until Jack gave him another sedative and he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

When Charlie woke again it was early morning. The sun hadn't yet come up but the sky was a bright orange and a light breeze was blowing. Charlie looked around, he saw Jack asleep slightly off to the right of him, and reached over to touch his shoulder. As he did a sharp pain shot through his whole body and he cried out, falling to the ground completely exhausted.

"Jack…" He groaned "Jack…"

Jack stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Jack!" Charlie cried out in sudden anxiety. The pain was welling up inside him, wrenching at his muscles and tearing at his guts. He had to wake Jack up, if he didn't then he would have to face this pain alone and he couldn't bare that!

"Jack!" he shouted, anger and pain now overwhelming him. "Jack!"

Jack opened his eyes and immediately saw Charlie looking desperately at him. He notices the fear in his young friends eyes, and he knew that Charlie needed him.

He was beside him immediately.

"Charlie! Are you alright?"

"No. Jack my whole body hurts."

"It's just the withdrawal. You'll be ok."

"No I won't!" Charlie winced as more pain surged through his body.

Jack smiled. "I know that's how it feels right now Charlie, but the worst of it's over I think. Do you still feel sick?"

"A little, but not like I did."

"Well at least that's something." He said. "I can give you pain killers for the pain but there's not much I can do about the shakes I'm afraid, the sedative only knocks you out for a few hours."

"No, I don't want anymore of that stuff. My arm feels like a pin cushion as it is. I… No it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Well… would you mind if we walked for a bit now? I think the darkness and seclusion of the caves might prove welcome."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Jack asked, his face full of concern as he looked Charlie over. "You're still very pale and you'll feel weak for a while yet I'm afraid."

"Please…"

"Well if you're sure…"

Jack got up and helped Charlie to his feet. Charlie cried out in pain as Jack lifted him, and suddenly he wasn't so sure this was such a good idea after all. But on the other hand what else could he do? Allow Jack to inject him with more of that stuff and sleep the day away? No! No more sleep! He would walk to the caves. After all with Jack by his side what's the worst that could happen?

Jack had promised to help him through this withdrawal, and he trusted him. Who else could he trust on this island? He had been an outcast, but Jack had treated him as an equal. Here he was just another survivor trying to stay alive on this hostile landscape and Jack saw it as his duty to help him in whatever way he could.

Charlie's legs felt like lead. His head throbbed and he kept on floating in and out of reality on a candied cloud. A couple of times he noticed Jack look over at him. He was carrying the luggage for two people, the rucksack full of the medical supplies over one shoulder and Charlie's over the other.

Once Charlie felt the pressure of Jacks hand on his shoulder as he reached over to steady him as they walked. "You ok?" Jack asked. "We could take a break if you want?"

"No, I'm ok." Charlie replied and they carried on walking.

When they reached the cave Jack immediately started making a bed up for Charlie. Charlie was so exhausted now he didn't even protest when Jack insisted he spent the rest of the day at rest, he refused the sedative Jack offered him but accepted the pain killers enthusiastically, and to his surprise found that once the pain in his body had subsided a little a more natural sleep overtook him, and this time his sleep remained unbroken. Jack no longer felt the need to stay so close to Charlie, but always made sure he was near by in case he was still needed.

However, to Jacks relief, he was now sure that his friend was at last on the road to recovery.

"You've made it Charlie," Jack smiled as he watched his friend sleeping, "From tomorrow you'll be a free man."

_**The End**_


End file.
